1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a drive arrangement having a freewheel, clutch and differential for driving a selectively engageable wheelset, in particular for that of a front axle of a motor vehicle where at least one additional constantly engaged wheelset is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
The drive arrangement taught by DE-GM 7 532 940 provides a clutch as well as a freewheel in the drive line for a selectively engageable wheelset, so that the drive to the front wheels of a motor vehicle can occur either through the freewheel or through the clutch. This means that either a fixed relationship is maintained between the rotational speeds of the two wheelsets, and hence that the advancing selectively engageable wheelset will continously slide over the ground, or that the freewheel establishes a drive connection to the selectively engageable wheelset beginning at a certain degree of slip of the constantly engaged wheelset. In this drive arrangement, the front wheelset can be shifted only under certain conditions, namely when the clutch is engaged, or when the freewheel can transmit power to the selectively engageable wheelset above a certain slip at the constantly engaged wheelset.
This drive arrangement has the disadvantage that power is transmitted to the selectively engageable wheelset either under only limited conditions or it is engaged constantly (except when it overruns the constantly engaged wheelset). In addition, the driveline to the selectively engageable wheelset is not protected against overload.